Airsick
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Tails is going to test the Tornado, but there's no one to accompany him, except his twin-brother, who happens to hate flying in the open. K  should suffice, maybe.


**A/N : This is my first one-shot in this section. Hope it works.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and Starlight [Owner : Shadow's Party Girl 96. I only co-own it]. I own Levinski [co-owner : Shadow's Party Girl 96]**

* * *

><p><strong>Airsick<strong>

It was a good day for Tails.

The sky was sunny. It was really a good time to test the engine modifications he made on Tornado. By the looks of it, the rain wouldn't come any time soon.

But it was the exact opposite for Levinski.

The grass green fox was frowning when his twin-tailed twin asked him to accompany him on the test. Apparently Cosmo was taking a walk with Starlight, Sonic was on the run, like always, or probably doing Chaos-knows-what, and the others seemed to be so busy with themselves. That left Levinski then. After all, he was the only one who could help Tails fixing any possible damage.

So what makes Levinski think this is a bad day?

Well, let's just say Levinski hates flying in the open as much as Sonic hates water.

"I said no!" shouted Levinski at his brother.

"Oh, come on, Lev! I need someone to help me in the skies!"

"Look, I got more important things to do. And I'm not really comfortable in flying in the open. Don't expect me to ride that... thing, even if you're the one piloting it!"

Tails sighed. It was really hard to get him to cooperate when it comes to plane and stuff, "Okay, I guess I just have to test Tornado alone" Tails' voice became solemn, "But if I die in the process, remember to visit my funeral, will you, Levinski?"

The grass green fox groaned. "Oh, alright. But just once."

* * *

><p>Levinski knew he was going to regret his decision. The Tornado took off in an intolerable speed, for him that is. Tails was really excited as he flew the biplane. The green vulpine just groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything.<p>

"Hey, Lev! We're in the sky, do you wanna check out the scenery? It's beautiful!"

"Nyet. Thanks, but sky is just not for me."

Suddenly the biplane started to shake. There were some smokes on the back. "Er... Tails?"

"Lev, can you get to the back and check the engine?"

Levinski looked back, and then turned again to Tails, "Me? You mean... all the way back there?"

"Please?"

The green fox sighed, "Okay, Levinski. Any last wishes?" He stopped for a while, "Oh yeah. I really wished I never got into this thing in the first place!"

With that, Levinski unbuckled his seat belt and went to the back of the plane. He almost fell down as the biplane shook a little bit, "Keep this damn thing steady, Tails!"

"Sorry!"

The grass green fox groaned as he opened the plating on the back with screwdrivers. He soon found the problem: some of the cables weren't aligned properly. It took Lev several seconds before he solved the problem. He quickly crawled back to his seat, just when Tails turned the plane left in an alarming speed.

"TAILS!"

"Sorry! I almost hit a bird!"

"Whatever! I'm getting airsick already!"

Levinski could feel the urge of vomiting. Without even thinking twice, he opened his mouth, and whatever he was holding came out from it.

"Hey! You could've asked for a bag! You might cause an accident!"

"Please! What kind of accident that can happen anyway?"

Meanwhile, several feet below, Eggman was working on his new creation, a robot that was designed to be unstoppable, or at least, was supposed to. "Excellent! With a few more tweaks, my robot will be invincible, and I will get rid of that blue pest Sonic once and for all!" Then he did a mad laugh while facing up to the sky.

Just when loads of vomit fell on him, or to be exact, his wide-open mouth…

"HAha… COUGH! COUGH! WHAT THE…? WHAT IS THIS THING IN MY STOMACH?"

The mad scientist spent the last 30 seconds spitting on the ground. Well, getting someone's vomit inside your mouth can't be said pleasant, can it? Eggman was then cut by Decoe, "Dr. Eggman!"

"What?"

As the answer, his creation blew up due to short-circuit caused by the vomit going inside the engine. Eggman watched as his precious robot turned into scrap metal. "AAAAHHH! CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Several kilometers from the place…

"Hm, why do I feel someone is blaming me for something I didn't do?" said Sonic, munching his chili dog on the street.

"Maybe it's just your imagination…" replied Amy next to him.

"Maybe…"

Back to the twin-Prowers, Levinski was trying to get his seatbelt buckled up, but it seemed to be broken, somehow. "Tails, I got a little bit…"

"Hey, Lev! What do you say about having fun for a little while before going back?"

"What, whoooaaa!"

The Tornado did several maneuvers that Levinski couldn't really tolerate. He was clutching his stomach as the biplane moved in a fast speed. Tails seemed to enjoy it though, not knowing that his brother was already sick of the ride.

It took several minutes before Tails continued flying normally. "Hey, Lev! Wasn't that fu…" but when he turned around, the green fox was nowhere to be seen, "Hmm… I wonder where he go… Hope he has a parachute with him"

"So, well… how do you like the ice cream?" asked Starlight to Cosmo. They just left an ice cream counter on the road they take.

"Hm, delicious. Thanks, Starlight!"

Suddenly the feline stopped, causing the Seedrian to look at her in confusion, "Hey, did you hear that?" asked Starlight.

Cosmo tried to listen to whatever Starlight was hearing. It took her a long time, but finally she could catch a voice, a familiar voice, "Sounds like Tails…"

"Nope. If I know that accent very well, it's Grass. Come on!"

Both girls dashed forward, trying to find the source of sound. They quickly found the grass green vulpine, hanging on the tree with a parachute, "Hiya, Grass!"

"Don't 'Hiya' me, Star. Can you help me get down from here? This is getting really uncomfortable…" replied Levinski.

"Okay, stay right… oh, you can't go anywhere…" the feline climbed up the tree and pulled out her pocket knife before cutting the strings that held Levinski. As she cut the last string, the fox fell down… and landed precisely on Cosmo's head.

"Ow, my back!"

"Ow, my head…"

"Oops…"

Starlight dropped down to the ground and helped both Levinski and Cosmo up. "So, how did you get up there, Grass?"

"Oh, my little brother had just convinced me to ride with him on that cursed thing he called a biplane! He persuaded me to risk my life to repair the plane's engine. I thought that was the worst he could do, and I thought he would take us down really soon. But noooo! He had to do some stunt with his plane first, ignoring my screams of the broken seatbelt on my seat! It was lucky I had parachute on my bag when I fell down! You know, I could've died! KIA!"

"Stop that, Grass. At least you're still alive…"

"Well, if you're still taking a walk with Cosmo, I'm going home, taking my T-Mach, and then I'm going back to Tails' workshop!"

"Wait, you're not going to kill Tails, are you?" asked Cosmo worriedly.

"No, but I'm gonna make sure he get my payback!" With that, the vulpine left the place. Cosmo looked at Starlight, who just shrugged and shook her head.

Several hours later, at 6 pm, Cosmo returned back to Tails' workshop. She brought some plastic bags with her. Apparently Starlight took her shopping on a mall. She was in for surprise though…

"Hi, Tails! I'm ba…" the Seedrian stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that Tails' head was bandaged, "Tails! What happened to your head?"

"Er… Levinski came and whacked my head with the blunt side of his machete…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Naw, it's going to be alright in the morning…"

Cosmo just shook her head and snickered, "What a weird twins…"

"Yeah, especially when you're the one saying it, Cosmo…"

**A/N : Okay, that's a wrap! I hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
